Senseless
by mvelezasaur
Summary: Based on Yun Kouga's LOVELESS, starring a Fighter/Sacrifice pair I created. Miyukii Aizawa and Jae Inakawa also known as SENSELESS. This story follows Miyukii on her quest to find the truth about what really happened to her cousin.
1. Chapter Zero PROLOGUE

Greetings all,

_Michelle_ here ! I was really bored so I began this fanfic based on **Yun Kouga**'s manga titled **LOVELESS**. I hope you all enjoy this. So, the whole story is based on a pairing created by myself, aptly named **SENSELESS**, which is a _male + female_ pairing. The story is told from the female protagonist's POV. I just started this mainly because I had a blast of _inspiration_ while flipping through the **LOVELESS series**, **reminiscing on this year** and some **old memories** of mine. Expect appearances by the _male Zero pair_, **Natsuo** (MY FAVOURITE) and **Yoji**, as well as other **original** **LOVELESS pairs** :D I really love this series and it's tendency to make _boys look like girls, and girls look like boys _3 Haha, I am also planning to _draw_ the **SENSELESS pair** :D I hope it turns out good !

thankyou ~ MV.

p.s. anything in brackets is a flashback D:

I also apologize beforehand for any fuck-ups that will most likely occur xD

Feel free to comment :3

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Zero ~ START**

_**PROLOGUE**_

It is something more than love...

Something stronger...

"Even if you leave me,Even if you don't look back,

I'll always be here. Forever yours."

_______________

_**SENSELESS **_

**Jae Inakawa ( fighter )**

**Miyukii Aizawa ( sacrifice )**

______________________________


	2. Chapter One COMMENCEMENT

**Chapter One ~ START**

_**COMMENCEMENT**_

_Even in the bitter cold, not once did he let go of my hand. The wind whipped hard against my face as I struggled to keep my footing on the icy path. Hand in hand we walked, completely aware of our fate. Hand in hand we walked to the end ~_

My phone rang in the middle of the night. The tune of my cell phone rang softly as I reached for it with my left hand. I rubbed my eyes.

"_NEW MESSAGE" _, it read.

I slid the phone open and checked my newly received text.

"_I miss you" _, it said.

I smiled to myself as I typed in my response.

"_I miss you too. What are you doing?"_

I closed my phone shut and placed it back on my bookshelf. I stretched out on my bed, waiting for an answer.

5 minutes passed when a familiar tune sounded next to my bed. Again, I reached out and took my phone, sliding it open.

"_I'm waiting for the bus. Just got off work. Go to sleep now."_

I checked the clock. 11:34PM.

"_Hmm, pretty late_" I thought to myself. I quickly typed my response while letting out a big yawn.

"_Fine. Be careful, okay? I love you."_

3 minutes later. Another text.

"_I will, goodnight. I love you too."_

I curled into my blanket after setting my phone down in it's regular place and sighed. My heart fluttered. I found it unreal how those little words could mean so much. I shut my eyes tight and drifted slowly to sleep.

The dim light of the morning caught my attention as it shone through my open window. I squinted as I steadied myself on my elbows to gaze outside. It was definitely going to rain.

My head turned to my alarm clock. 6:27AM. Too early to get ready... But I got up anyways and made my way to the bathroom. Gazing at the mirror, a pair of dark brown eyes stared back at me. I moved in closer. The image in front of me had not changed since last year. I was almost halfway through my junior year in highschool, yet I still have the appearance of a sophomore. I tucked some hair behind my right ear to have a better view. Underneath my eyes lingered a purplish tone. These seemingly permanent eye-bags were the evidence of my lack of sleep. My black hair hasn't changed much either, except for the length. I was a normal girl except for...

There was a knock on the door.

I shut my eyes tightly to snap out of my daze.

"I'll be out soon", I said.

"I can't drop you to school today, I'm going to leave early for work", my mom replied.

"_Oh great.._"

Before opening the door, I put on my fake ears. I couldn't have my parents knowing. I checked in the mirror quickly, then exited the bathroom.

Back in my room, I changed into my uniform. The normal combination: kilt, black knee socks, golf shirt and knit sweater. I grabbed my school bag and made my way into the bathroom once again, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I fixed my bangs properly to the side and applied eyeliner. After brushing my teeth, I made my way down stairs to greet my mom in the kitchen.

"_Here, drink this before you go" _my mom said, as she handed me a glass.

"_Mmhmm" _I replied as I quickly gulped the hot chocolate, burning my tongue in the process. I put my glass in the sink and pulled on a sweater.

"_Don't forget an umbrella" _my mom yelled as I got my shoes on.

I nodded as I grabbed an umbrella from the closet and made my way out of the house. The dull grey sky seemed to be crying. I took a deep breath of the morning air as I unfolded the bright red umbrella and began walking to the bus stop.

I sat down on the bench and waited.

I looked around. No one in sight. I guess I left too early.

Once and a while a car would pass by, but other than that the streets were empty. The silence made me uneasy. I looked through my bag and pulled out my cell phone, checking for any messages I may have missed.

Nope. None.

So I pulled out my earphones and plugged them into my phone. Thank god for technology.

The music blasted in my ears, blocking out everything around me. I focused on the lyrics. It's words hitting my heart like pin pricks.

_It's getting harder to __**believe**__  
I'm thinking anybody else could see  
The writings on the walls  
But my notebooks on the shelf  
And the pencil marks on paper  
Slowly __**fade away**__ with time  
While the __**memories**__ get blurry  
Cause they're __**lost**__ inside your __**mind**__  
I'm wishing for a __**dream **__or two  
Before the __**end**__ of every day  
So all the __**broken **__pieces __**mend**__  
And I can put them all away  
The little bits and scraps and parts of  
The __**life**__ behind my back  
That I keep __**forgetting**__ more of  
But it needs to be like that  
__**  
Hold me close I'm falling faster  
Tell me this could last forever  
Hold me close I'm falling faster**___

_**Hold me close I'm falling faster  
Tell me this could last forever  
Hold me close I'm falling faster**_

_And now I'm dreaming of the __**nights**__  
That we both __**remember**__ well  
And I'm sure I'm most assured that  
The way you made me __**feel**__  
Could be the __**greatest love**__ I've ever felt  
From anybody else  
But everybody thinks I'm __**cruel**__  
And I am here just for myself  
Because "__**How could he really love her?  
He's in it just for kicks**__."  
And that's why we've lasted so long  
Even though we are like this  
So take the __**moments **__that we __**shared  
**__And don't you dare ever forget__**  
**__That__** I will always be right here  
Without a single soul regret**__._

_**Hold me close I'm falling faster  
Tell me this could last forever  
Hold me close I'm**__......._

A slight noise catches my attention. I look up.

The bus is stopped in front of me. I quickly get up from my seat and board the bus. I blush as I placed my bus ticket into the slot.

"_Sorry" _I manage to say, followed by a nervous laugh.

The driver dismisses me with a wave of his hand and I take a seat in the back, trying hard not to meet eyes with any of the passengers.

I play my music once again, but this time being aware of my surroundings. I bus rocked underneath me as it moved towards my destination. I became slightly drowsy. I pinched myself to keep awake.

This was taking longer than I remember. I was watching the raindrops roll down the glass of the window when I noticed my stop. I missed it... that is just like me.

I got off at the next stop and tried to decide whether or not i should wait for my second bus, or walk the rest of the way.

Hmm, walk obviously.

I didn't bother opening the umbrella this time. The rain felt nice anyway. I walked in the direction of the school, music still blasting in my ear.

"_I wonder if I'll see him this morning"_ I thought to myself.

I reached the first of two stop lights. I swayed slightly from side to side to the rhythm of the music as I normally did, as I waited for the light to turn green. I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw my friend Kizuno Miyozura, a senior. He still had his ears.

"_Miyukii, hey" _he said, smiling.

He always made it hard not to smile back.

"_Hey, what's up",_ I answered as I turned back to the street light.

"_Ahh, nothing. You don't normally walk to school, do you?" _He asked, stepping in front of me so that I could look at him.

I shook my head.

"_Yeah, I thought so... Need some company?"_ He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"_Sure", _ I nodded.

"_Alright" _He said as he crossed the street.

"_Hey! Kizuno!",_ I said in surprise as I reached out to him. The light hadn't changed yet. He quickly made his way across the street, avoiding the cars that passed by. I sighed.

If that were me, I would've been a goner.

Once the coast was clear, I half-ran across to meet Kizuno.

"_You're crazy", _I said.

"_Haha, but I didn't get hurt. You on the other hand, would have got flattened if you followed me!" _He laughed as he ruffled my hair.

I gripped my ears tight. I would have to endure nonstop teasing from Kizuno if they were to fall off.

"Stoppit!", I whined.

Kizuno just laughed and continued along the path.

The school was now in sight and my heart leaped.

"_C'mon."_ Kizuno said as he grabbed my hand and started running.

"_Ah, hey you're too fast" _I lied. I didn't mind this pace.

We reached the school in no time. Kizuno was silent for a while. I looked up at him as I removed my hand from his grip.

"_I suppose you're going to find Jae now, huh..."_ he said out of the blue. I blushed.

"_Huh, wait a min---",_ I said in a denying tone.

"_Haha, I'll see you later Miyu"_ Kizuno cut me off and walked away.

I stood there as he climbed the stairs. Hmm, am I really that obvious?

I made a stop to my locker to drop off my text books and lunch before heading to Jae's. I removed my sweater and looked around. There was only 4 other people in the hall. I guess I must be really early. I shut my locker door and made my way upstairs.

I took the long way around, trying to think of what to say once I see him.

I turned the last corner and lifted my head...

"_Hey Jae's girlfriend, Jae isn't here yet_" a voice called out. I blushed. I am really obvious. The one who spoke to me was Keichiro Tsukiyoma, returning graduate.

"_Damn"_ I replied as I looked down.

He laughed.

"_Hey how come he doesn't come early anymore?"_ He asked as he leaned against a locker.

"_I don't know"_ I said as I walked by.

"_Hmph"_, He replied as he went back to listening to his music.

I then just made my way to the library and found a nice cubicle in the back where I drowned myself in my music.

The day went by rather slowly...

The fourth period bell rang and I hurried out of class. I was so eager to see him.

"Miyukkii, you forgot your book" a voice called out.

I whipped around.

"Ahh, thank you!", I said as I was handed my book by my friend Riu Koyama, a Junior like me. I've known her since elementary and she always looks out for me.

"No prob." She smiled. After that I rushed out of the class and tried to look through the crowd. I smiled as I spot his head bob up and down as he walked up ahead. I gently pushed my way through the crowd and linked onto his arm.

Without looking, his hand reached for mine. I smiled.

Together at last.

I stood by him as he got his things from his locker.

"_Did you bring a sweater?"_ He asked with sceptical eyes. I nodded and smiled. He was always so considerate.

His words rang in my mind and brought back a memory. My chest began to hurt.

_( Sweater... Do you wanna wear my sweater? It's cold... )_

He smiled, put on his jacket and closed his locker.

"_Let's go_." He said as he turned to me.

I took his hand and we made our way down the stairs to my locker. I put on my sweater as he held my bag.

We're standing outside like we normally do after school. He's talking and laughing with his friends as I have my arms around his waist and my face buried in his chest. His hands are in his pockets to keep them warm, as usual. He never did show much love for me in public. I occasionally look up at him and once and a while, he gives me a kiss on the forehead.

Once each of them leave, it is our cue to leave. On this particular day, I was going to go to his house. Once we arrive at the bus stop, the rain feels like blades on my skin. my hands and legs are freezing, but my only concern is him. He is shivering too. I wrap my arms around him again. His hands are deeply buried in his pockets now.

"_Are you okay?"_ His voice is soft next to my ear.

"_Yeah_" I lie.

Arriving at our destination, we get off the bus. Only then did I notice the other team. Jae grasps my hand suddenly, as if he just sensed them too. I look up at him. He looks so tense.

"_Oh, so this is them?"_ A voice said above the sound of rainfall.

Jae's grip gets tighter on my hand.

"_They don't look tough. The sacrifice is the girl_." A deeper voice said.

"_Systems on. Engage battle"_ The first voice said.

"_We are Listless."_ The taller man, with the deeper voice says.

There they are. The other team, consisting of a tall red haired boy, no older than me with a lollipop in his mouth and a shorter boy about the same age with pure black hair.

"_Our name is Senseless_" I say.

( Senseless_ huh... I wish we had a cooler name haha... / Oh shut up, haha..._ )

"_Ready?"_ Jae asks as he looks at me.

"_Yeah, go ahead. The sacrifice is the smaller one..._" I reply, readying myself.

"_Accepted. Engage battle_" Jae says.

The word _Senseless_, our name, appears on our necks.

"_Razors. Fly with the speed of the wind and pierce_" The taller boy says.

His spell hits me and I cringe in pain.

"_Are you alright_?" Jae asks, looking from me to our opponents.

"_I'm fine_" I reply.

"_Darkness. Shroud their vision_." Jae beckons.

"_Light. Retaliate. Break the darkness_." The enemy barks. Jae growls.

"_Try using the rain_!" I suggest. Jae's hand grips tighter.

"_Water, wash away our enemies in a wave of anguish_." Jae says with newly found confidence,

The hundreds of rain drops act as blades and slice the other sacrifice's skin.

"_Make her shut up_!" the small sacrifice yells.

"_Silence. Bind her voice_." The tall fighter says. I am knocked to the ground like I've been hit by a bolder. The impact was solely on my throat and it forced me to release Jae's hand. Jae rushes to my side and joins our hands again, restoring our bond. I reach for my mouth with my free hand but there is a restraint over it. I try to pull it off, but it only hurts.

"_Haha, she flew far_!" the small one laughed. The taller one chuckled.

"_Glass. Intercept! Create a barrier arou---"_

"_Chains, restrict. Complete confinement_." The tall fighter cuts off Jae's spell smugly.

"_This battle is overrrr_" the small one sang happily.

My eyes widen as I lose all my senses and control of my body.

No sight, no smell, no sound... just darkness and silence.

It seemed like forever until my eyes finally shot open. My hands instinctively jolted to my mouth. The restraint was gone. I sat up. Jae was at my side in a flash.

"_Miyukii_." He said with a look of pure worry on his face.

"_The other team..."_ I asked.

"_Gone. They left after releasing you from the binding spell_." He replied as he trailed his fingers over my wrists. I look down and saw what he was fussing over. There were distinct rope burn marks on both of my wrists. It didn't look attractive at all.

"_Ow._" Was all I could say.

"_You have them on your ankles too_" Jae said as he moved the blanket off of me.

"_Damnit. Their spells were so strong_." I said. Jae nodded. I looked around. We were in his room.

"_You carried me?"_ I asked.

"_Yep. You gained some weight_." He said as he looked away.

"_Oh shut up_!" I said as I slapped him on the arm. He laughed.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" He said, still laughing.

His laugh. So genuine. So adorable, it makes my heart flutter.

I finally stop hitting him and look away, still slightly angry. He moves himself into my view and looks at me. I can't help but to look at him. Then he starts to make weird faces. I turn away, trying not to laugh.

"I was jokingggg" He says in a whiny voice. I finally smile and he moves into my view again. I look at him in the eyes. All my worries and feelings instantly drifted away as I lost myself in his eyes. Slowly he approached me and I leaned in, shutting my eyes. I could feel as he removed the Cat ears off my head.

At that moment, I wished time would stop.

**Chapter One ~ END**

**Next chapter ( auxiliary )**

**Hurt me, Use me, Break me. Do whatever makes you happy.**

**I won't resist. Not against you. Never against you.**


	3. Chapter Two AUXILIARY

**Chapter Two ~ START**

_**AUXILIARY**_

The day at school was ordinary, nothing special. Just the same repetitive pattern as my last two years at this school. Arrive at school, drop stuff off at my locker, waste time until first period, go to class and endure, next class, eat, class, class, leave. Terribly boring. It wasn't until after school that all the interesting events happen. I stood beside Jae outside, my fingers intertwined with his. A sudden breeze made my hair go askew. I brushed the hair away from my face and reminisced on our last encounter before... before Seimei...

( ...Ah, look at him, he's so cute. My Ritsuka... / Seimei.../ Hey Yukii, how old are you? / Fifteen, why? / Only fifteen? Haha... )

I gently touched my cat ears and felt a sharp pain in my chest. He knew. Seimei knew. Only then did I realize the familiar voice calling my name.

"_Miyukii."_

"_Yeah?" _I said as I turned to Jae.

"_Let's go."_

I nodded as he led me to the bus stop.

Getting closer and closer to our stop, I began to wonder if we would see the other team again. The one's who called themselves Listless. I focused hard as we stepped off the bus, but there was nothing.

"_Good, they're not here."_ Jae said, as if he were reading my mind.

"_I kinda expected them to be here, though..."_ I replied as he took my hand and began walking.

We reached his house in no time. Slowly taking off my shoes, I watched as he went to the kitchen to see if anyone was home. He shook his head to me. Seems like no one was here yet. I followed him up the stairs, to his room where I placed my bag down beside his bed. Immediately, he turned on his game system. I smiled. He was terribly predictable. I just lay down in his bed and wrapped myself up in his blanket. I was so tired these days. I stared at him as he played. His posture, his expressions... I only began to notice recently.

"_I love you"_ I whispered as I closed my eyes.

A painful sleep washed over me...

His voice so gentle, but his words cut deep. I remember...

**Hey, we need to talk. I have Butterflies. Do you know what I'm going to say? It's not you it's me. Are you okay? I never meant to hurt you but... I'm not committed to this. TAKE CARE...**

His words pierced all the way down to my soul.

It felt like only a minute had passed when I felt someone watching me. I slowly opened my eyes and found Jae kneeing at the edge of his bed, watching me.

"_Wake up sleepyhead_." He said. I yawned and sat up, fixing my hair. I looked at the clock. I had been asleep for an hour. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my forehead. I sighed, burying my face into the nape of his neck. His hand gently ruffled my hair and he just held me. I kissed his neck, as I usually did, tracing my fingers over the nine letters etched into his skin. Senseless. We shared that name. It was proof of our connection, our bond. I would never leave him. No matter what.

"_I love you_" he said suddenly. I gazed into his eyes. Ever since he came back to me, he said it whenever we were together. I was glad.

"_I love you too"_ I replied as our lips met. Nothing mattered at that point. And once again, all my worries disappeared. All I knew was that he was here with me, and I had nothing to give except all my heart.

Midnight came swiftly as I sat on my bed, typing away at my laptop. My current obsession's name is Wisdom Resurrection, a mmorpg. I had heard about it from a friend at school and it seemed to win me over pretty fast.

WELCOME

TO THE WORLD OF

WIZDOM RESURRECTION

I logged in my username and password. The question that came next always sent a shiver down my spine.

ARE YOU REALLY **SENSELESS **? [ yes ]/no

I sighed as I loaded my profile and waited to be connected to the server. For an online game, the graphics were amazing.

**SENSELESS. **LV.011/W38.S43.

14:26 STATUS/FINE

I heard Seimei use to play this too, when he were alive. Thinking of Seimei always made me upset. Not only did his death drive his mother to insanity, but his little brother Ritsuka has become cold and distant. My cousin, Ritsuka... I haven't seen him for a while. I made a decision then and there to go see him tomorrow. Just to make sure he is alright...

I made my way to my usual floor, B-3. I clicked.

ROOM IS FULL.

I made a face.

"_That's weird, since when do floors get full?"_ I asked myself, glancing at the time in the bottom right corner of my screen. 2:13AM.

I tried another floor... Full as well. Then another.

I was getting annoyed as I angrily clicked about and checked the floors' status.

I scrolled down the long list, amazingly all the rooms were full except...

WILL YOU ENTER **A-11** ? [ yes ]/no

I entered. Something was definitely weird here. The doors opened and I took my cue to enter.

An oasis themed floor, how pretty. I wandered around.

"_Full my ass. Where are the other players_?" I said to the screen.

A small movement caught my eye. I averted my gaze towards a large fountain. Atop the highest peak sat an Angelic guardian player, named 7.

"_Hello Senseless"_

I replied.

"_Hi"_

"_Dark mage character, huh. I have some spells that could be useful to you. Wanna trade?"_ She said.

"_Um, sure. What did you want of mine?"_

"_Ritsuka. LOVELESS." _She replied, smiling.

I sat up in my bed. How did....

"_What about him?" _I asked. I knew it. This was not normal.

"_Well not him exactly, but his BELOVED." _She said as she scratched her head.

"_What are you talking about?!"_ I snapped.

"_Haha, I have to go. I hate stupid children."_

_7 IS OFFLINE._

I exited the room and looked at the rooms' status again.

All the rooms were 12-30% full now. A-11 was now EMPTY.

So weird...

I didn't even bother levelling up. I yawned as I was about to click the logout button.

_1 NEW MESSAGE !_

Appeared on my screen. Hmm...

_FROM: ANONYMOUS _

A private message? I clicked it. It was probably from that woman.

_FROM: ANONYMOUS_

_HEY SENSELESS,_

_DID YOU KNOW THAT SEIMEI IS STILL ALIVE? :3_

At that moment, it felt as if millions of daggers had pierced my heart.

"_Seimei Aoyagi is... alive?" _I cringed at the thought.

This made me very uneasy. Various thoughts rushed through my mind. I couldn't even reply to the sender. Seimei CAN'T be alive. I won't allow it.

**Chapter Two ~ END**

**Next Chapter ( a cardinal number )**

There was something about the way he spoke, the way he acted that sparked a sense of fear within me.

His very presence reeked of disaster.


End file.
